Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 \times 7 + 10 \times \dfrac{ 63 }{ 9 } $
Answer: $ = 4 \times 7 + 10 \times 7 $ $ = 28 + 10 \times 7 $ $ = 28 + 70 $ $ = 98 $